blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cicero Fey
Cicero Fey is an Elf and a member of the Green Mantis order of Magic Knights, for 25 years. He is generally well liked and accepted by his companions and treated as a sort of fatherly figure to most of them, being the longest running member of their order besides the captain. He also hides his magical abilities as lower tier magic. Even all of Green Mantis only believes he possesses some form of nature or beast magic. Cicero's true identity is the prince and soon to be king of (Name Not Decided). He is a friend of Iolo Goch, the two having known each other since childhood. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Magic Life Magic: For over 100 years, Cicero has been practicing his magic. He has poured countless hours of love and time into it to reach the zenith he stands at now. His life magic is so powerful that he radiates youth, nature itself is drawn to him. His elf blood is a big help too only enhancing his great prowess and granting him almost limitless reserves of mana. Life magic itself deals with life and the duality between living and non living. It allows the user to quite literally bring life to the world from magic. Cicero is capable of creating life out of mana in all its glory. His magic allows him to create creatures from his wildest dreams but also destroy them without a trace. He can give or take away life at whim, draining entire area's of their sentience and spirit. Alternatively he can create whole areas of luscious life and beauty. Cicero also possess the ability to create sentience within things that lack it, the ability to give mind and body to what should be a stone. His creation will not turn on him though as he has given them life and can take it away in an instant. Besides that threat he can also just manually control them like puppets. Many have described battle with Cicero like, fighting as if the whole world had turned against you. *'Benevolent Creator:' This spell allows him to create creatures from his imagination out of mana that not only possess working minds and thoughts of their own but also anatomy down to the core. If cut, they bleed and if crushed they are crushed. The creatures are not dispelled but exist as corpses. The only real way to even identify them as magic is through high sensory skills or by hitting them with anti-magic, the only thing capable of dispelling them. *'Merciful Destroyer:' This spell allows Cicero to destroy any living being he has created, detonating it like a large bomb. *'Reality Puppet:': This spell allows Cicero to literally give life to inanimate objects. He can awaken a stone and give it life and a mind of its own. The soil below his feet can awaken, able to talk and think. The water in a lake can become aware of itself. An entire building and all it's appliances can become one massive being, capable of self awareness. This spell is truly terrifying when put into practice for malicious intent. *'Life-Jack:': Mana is life and life is mana, the two are intertwined. With this spell, Cicero effectively takes control of spells directed at him via his own magic. Once taken over the spell becomes a sentient being that follows his commands, usually turning on its caster. This has been seen taking over all forms of magic, even powerful ones like dark or light. *'Awakening:' Creation Magic: Healing Magic: *'World Eater:' This spell allows Cicero to heal himself by drawing on the ambient energy of life itself. This spell can heal small wounds with ease and large ones at a slower rate. *'Law of the Jungle:' This is Cicero's most powerful healing spell. It also doubles as a form of attack. This spell can be activated whenever Cicero is holding onto a living being. When activated he will literally drain the life from them, using it to heal his own wounds, replenish his mana, or restore his stamina. He can regulate the amount of life he takes, allowing him to also use this to heavily weaken but not kill people. This spell can heal him at a much faster rate. It can also heal much more grievous wounds. This spell begins draining life from anyone near Cicero when used with mana zone. Restraining Magic: *'Chrysalis:' Abilities *'Immeasurable Magic Power:' *'Mana Zone:' *'Life Sensory:' Equipment Grimoire: Trivia Category:Green Mantis Members